


Kiss It Better

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Hello...I love you and your blog. Could I request a combo of # 6 and 10 from the smut list for Angel. With the lyrics to Kiss It Better by Rihanna
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 5





	Kiss It Better

Being Angel’s girl has been tough and there was never a dull moment. You never liked fighting with him, but he always seemed to push your buttons, and tonight was no different.

You’d’ gotten into a fight at one of the clubs parties and you two might have said some hurtful things. You were currently sitting with your arms crossed in the passenger seat of your car and Angel was taking you home. You weren’t listening to anything he as saying, you were currently focused on how good he looked right now.

It was your little secret that an angry Angel turned you on, and right now, he was angry.

You watched as his lips formed angry words, none of them registering with you and you clenched your thighs. You reached over and laid your hand on his thighs making him stumble over his words a bit.

“Angel?” you asked with a soft voice. Your hand rubbing up and down his thigh.

“Fuck, you can’t even **behave** while I’m yelling, y/n?” he swore as you palmed his erection and stroked him over his jeans.

You looked up at him with huge doe eyes, practically begging him.

“ **If I have to pull this car over you’re not going to walk for a week.** ” his voice was hard and you knew you had him.

“Prove it,” you leaned over to kiss his cheek, and laughed when you heard the tires begin to crunch gravel.


End file.
